Evaporé
by Mitsuko la silencieuse
Summary: Lorsque Luhan disparit brusquement, il laisse à Sehun de nombreux doutes et du désespoir. Reviendra-t-il un jour seulement ?


Cela faisait tout juste 3 ans, 3 ans que Xi LuHan avait disparu, était devenu un « évaporé », quittant son statut de lumière pour devenir une ombre. Les « évaporés » étaient celles et ceux qui changeaient de vie pour diverses raisons, l'étouffement dans son cas.

Le besoin de liberté, ce sentiment de routine et la banalité de sa vie l'avaient poussé à fuir, abandonnant alors ses amis, sa famille, son âme sœur. Il avait voulu lui en parler, partir avec lui, tout abandonner pour tout reconstruire, recommencer à zéro ! Et puis il l'avait surpris avec leur bande à parler de leur bonheur de cette vie simple et sans soucis, la même qui était trop monotone pour le chinois.

C'est ce jour qu'il renonça à impliquer le maknae de la bande dans son projet. L'idée de disparaître lui devint alors plus lourde. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde lui alourdissait le cœur alors que le moment de s'effacer approchait.

Mais il était parti, un soir de juillet, après avoir passé sa soirée auprès de son amant. Ils avaient respectivement 24 et 20 ans quand Luhan disparut, sans traces, sans mots. Il ne resta alors à Oh Sehun que cette sensation de lèvres humides su les siennes et cette voix lui murmurant un faible « Je t'aime ».

Le coréen chercha alors son homme partout, remuant ciel et terre pour ne serais-ce que tomber sur une infime piste de sa trace. Malheureusement rien. Rien. Rien. Encore et toujours rien. C'était comme si Xi LuHan n'avait jamais existé. Ce manège dura une puis deux puis trois longues années durant lesquelles tout leur entourage abandonna à le retrouver. Tous excepté Sehun qui espérait chaque jour que son aîné refasse surface.

Nous étions le 22 février 2015 soit 3 ans et 7 mois exactement que Luhan avait laissé un cœur vide à Sehun. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs allumé un feu dans sa cheminée et était attablé dans son salon avec ses amis. Il n'avait pas la force de passer sa soirée seul, comme tous les 22 des mois. Cependant ce soir, il se sentait particulièrement serein, un étrange pressentiment au coeur, un sentiment de bon augure.

Alors que la soirée était bien avancé il toussota, mal à l'aise, interpellant ainsi ses amis qui le regardèrent avec intrigue. Suho, celui qui faisait office de « chef » de bande [surtout car il prenait soin de ses amis] questionna Sehun :

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- J'ai reçu des lettres._ Il avait blêmit.

 _-Des lettres ?_ Continua le plus vieux des deux.

 _\- Des lettres de … »_

Le pus jeune se mit alors à hésiter, l'atmosphère dans la pièce devint plus lourde, gênante, éttouffante. Kai, à ses côtés, posa une main dans le dos de son ami, lui montrant son soutien.

 _« Si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est pas grave tu sais !_

 _\- Si, vous devez savoir !_ Il inspira profondément _j'ai reçu des lettres de LuHan. »_

Tous restèrent plus ou moins choqués, Xiumin retint ses larmes, comme le locuteur qui avait perdu cette assurance éphémère, inexplicable. Personne ne semblait complètement réaliser la portée et le sens des paroles.

 _« Les gars, il est en vie … »_

Un sourire illumina alors les visages de 11 hommes, souvent accompagnés par un flot de larmes ou par de discrètes perles salées. Même les plus « insensibles » eurent les yeux brillants.

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis que Sehun avait avoué à toute la bande qu'il recevait des lettres du disparu. Il venait d'ailleurs d'en apercevoir une nouvelle, cachée entre les factures et les publicités. Il avait contacté en urgence « Exo ».

Ce nom était une proposition de LuHan alors qu'il n'avait pas encore disparu. Cette appellation était censée donner un côté encore plus uni aux 12 jeunes hommes. Ça n'avait pas raté.

Deux heures après l'appel seulement cinq des membres avaient pu se déplacer, les autres étant en cours ou à leur travail. C'est donc à 6 qu'ils découvrirent le contenu :

 _« Cher Sehun,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien et que les gars aussi. De mon côté tout se porte pour le mieux, j'ai réussi à valider mon titre de titulaire remplaçant dans le club où je joue. Le salaire est plutôt bon et il paraît qu'un club de seconde division souhaiterait m'offrir un contrat. Si cela arrive, je reprendrai ma véritable identité. Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai toujours pas communiqué mon actuel nom, je ne souhaite pas le faire. Ça doit être dur de recevoir des lettres toutes les semaines sans pouvoir y répondre si bien que je ne sais pas moi-même si tu les as reçu, ni même si tu les a lu ou simplement ouvertes._

 _J'ai entendu dire que Chanyeol venait d'être engagé par la SM Entairnement, je suis vraiment heureux pour lui. J'ai vu Chen à la télé l'autre jour aussi ! Il est vraiment plus convaincant en temps qu'avocat que pendant nos soirées. Et Kris est devenu populaire ! En même temps il est toujours aussi charismatique alors c'est normal que l'image de son entreprise soit aussi bonne ! Ce sont les seules nouvelles que j'ai réussi à obtenir, j'espère que pour les autres tout se passe bien._

 _Et toi ? T'es études avancent-elles bien ? Tu vas bientôt avoir 24 ans, j'imagine qu'il ne te reste plus que 4 ans après celle-ci. Tu seras un médecin formidable ! Tu me manques. Cruellement._

 _Ceci est ma dernière lettre, je me suis promis de ne plus t'en écrire après, alors, s'il te plaît, conserve la précieusement._

 _A bientôt, Je t'aime._

 _Luhan »_

Les 6 restèrent de marbre devant la lettre. On comptait parmi eux Sehun, Yixing alias Lay, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin et Tao. Kai était en pleine intervention dans un quartier sensible de Seoul, Kris en réunion, Suho à la clinique animale, Chanyeol en plein shooting photo du nouveau groupe produit par la SM et Chen devait être au tribunal.

Le silence s'installa et prospéra 15 longues minutes. C'est finalement Baekhyun qui le rompit :

 _« « A bientôt » ? Il est sérieux ou bien …_

 _\- Ca veut dire qu'il va venir te voir non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Sehun ? »_

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi en penser, il ne dit plus rien et ses amis ne le forcèrent pas. Ils partirent tous une heure après, laissant le coréen seul face à la lettre. Son bon pressentiment avait prit la fuite bien trop vite. Le « à bientôt » n'était là que pour le rassurer, Luhan ne reviendrait pas aussi vite.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent hélas car durant encore un an, il n'eut plus de nouvelles de l'homme aimé. Les crises d'angoisse qu'il faisait avant l'histoire des lettres reprirent de plus belle, à une différence près : elles n'arrivaient pas que la nuit, elles étaient présentes tout le temps. Elles furent tellement présentes que Sehun dut laisser de côté ses études pendant un mois, celui précédant les concours. Il les passa tout de même et les réussis de justesse, lui si bon élève à l'accoutumé. Les crises atteignirent leur pic de puissance juste après eux, alors que le mois de juillet s'entamait paisiblement. La bande défilait chez le jeune homme tous les jours si bien qu'il ne fut plus jamais seul, ne serais-ce qu'une fois en un mois. Le 22 juillet se rapprochant, ils furent encore plus présents. Ils décidèrent même d'organiser un repas le soir de la fatidique date, laissant de côté leurs activités professionnelles et leurs obligations.

Ainsi, à 20heures tappantes, se retrouvèrent autour d'une table des dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool et de nourriture à volonté et 11 amis de toujours comme retombés dans le passé. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, s'avouant par la même occasion l'existence de plan futur.

Ils apprirent ainsi que Xiumin, ayant étudié pour la fabrication de café, et Baekhyun, barman de formation, allait ouvrir une petite brasserie. Tao venait d'obtenir un poste comme vice-commandant et Lay venait de valider son agrégation d'histoire. Niveau professionnel tout allait pour le mieux. S'en était de même niveau sentiments pour quelques-uns. Ces derniers voulurent d'ailleurs éviter le sujet, voulant épargner à Sehun ces histoires d'amours « gnangnans ».

 _« Allez-y les gars ! Vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je veux tout savoir ! »_

Ils se lancèrent tous un regard gêné.

 _« Baekhyun et moi sommes …_ Chanyeol toussota, _nous sommes en couple ... »_

Des applaudissements et sifflements accueillirent la nouvelle.

A peu près simultanément on entendit trois coups à la porte. Discrets. Seul Sehun avait pu les entendre, il était le plus près de l'entrée. Il s'éclipsa alors furtivement, comme la brise légère, se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers la porte. Les pizzas étaient vraiment arrivées vite !

Il ouvrit la porte, se figea, enoubliant presque de respirer.

En effet en poussant la porte, il ne tomba pas sur le vendeur de pizza. Il vit Xi LuHan. Xi LuHan en pleure. Trempé. Un équipement de foot sur le dos. Il avait le visage baissé et son corps était prit de tremblements parfois accompagnés de spasmes. A travers les reniflements plus apitoyable les uns que les autres, on distinguait des « pardons » et des « désoler », mélanger au clapotis de la pluie sur le perron. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Sehun fixant Luhan et Luhan fixant le sol de ses yeux larmoyants.

 _« Sehun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il fait super froid ! »_

Luhan reconnut la voix de Kris et il lui prit alors des envies de fuites. Il repartait comme un lâche, il n'avait pas la force de tous les affrontés mais surtout d'affronter leurs regards réprobateurs. Sehun, qui avait compris les intentions de son amant (?) lui attrapa les épaules. Il les encercla et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de son homme qu'il dépassait maintenant d'une tête.

 _« Sehuun ~ ! J'ai faim ! T'en es où avec les piz … »_

Tao venait d'arriver dans l'entrée et avait passé sa tête dans l'embrasure, découvrant ainsi le tableau déchirant. Il en resta abasourdi mais repartit vite dans le salon.

 _« Les gars ! Les gars !_

 _-Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur._

 _-Sehun il est … Sehun il est … ! »_

Lay lui donna quelques informations pour reprendre son souffle, s'inquiétant quelque peu de l'état de son ami. Tao put ainsi faire entendre à tout le monde la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

 _« Sehun est avec Luhan ! Les gars, Luhan est dehors !_

 _-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, je reconnais les menteurs Tao_ , rigola Chen.

 _-Chen, je suis le plus sérieux du monde ! »_

On entendit la porte se refermer et les pas se rapprocher. Sehun apparut en premier, torse nu, les yeux brillants et un sourire entre la joie et la tristesse accrochés au visage, cachant derrière son dos une personne plus petite que lui. Les cheveux de cette personne étaient châtains et ses jambes, nues des genoux aux mollets semblaient musclées. Elle portait sur son dos la chemise de Sehun.

 _« Tu nous présentes ?_ Rigola Chen _»_

Sehun se décala, un air grave et troublé accroché à sa figure, pour ne laisser que le jeune homme seul face à la bande. Il tenait son short de ses poings fermés et mit du temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _« Ça va ?_ Lui demanda Kyungsoo _»_

Le jeune chinois ne répondit rien, sanglotant encore plus bruyamment que lorsque qu'il n'était qu'avec Sehun.

Kyungsoo réitéra sa question, de plus en plus inquiet pour le nouveau venu. Certains restèrent ainsi incertains et septiques devant la scène.

« Luhan … Luhan c'est bient toi ? » Souffla presque misérablement Chen qui ne semblait plus plaisanter du tout.

« Les gars … » Le cerf se mit à serrer la main de Sehun fort, redoutant certaines réactions.

Les plus inécis fixèrent l'étudiant en médecine, cherchant une quelconque réponse dans ses yeux. Réponse qu'ils trouvèrent assez évidente quand ils aperçurent les premières billes d'eau roulant paisiblement sur les belles pommettes du plus jeune.

Tous ceux qui n'avaient alors pas encore reconnus le jeune homme s'immobilisèrent comme si on leur avait présenter un fantôme. Un fantôme du nom de Xi LuHan pour être plus précis. Kyungsoo se leva alors de son siège et vint enlacer le revenant, cachant ses larmes dans le cou du jeune homme qui se mit bientôt à pleurer, comme toutes les personnes de la pièce. Ces larmes n'étaient pas comme celle d'un an auparavant, elles étaient bien plus libératrices, mélangeant la tristesse et la peur à la joie. Au fur et à mesure, tous vinrent les encercler dans une accolade collective. On se poussa alors et on mit le chinois au milieu de tous, lui contant tout depuis son départ.

Ils se séparèrent et partirent au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, pensant qu'il était temps de laisser les deux seuls.

Après leur départ les amants retrouvés restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sehun ne reprit dans ses bras Luhan, l'encerclant le plus fort posible, s'assurant qu'il ne s'envolerait pas. Il cachait par la même occasion les nouvelles larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

Il finit par lever le menton le menton de son homme, tremblant et peu sûr, le fixant de ses iris bruns et vint presser chastement leurs lèvres contre.

« Je suis rentré …

-Bienvenue à la maison. »


End file.
